Le secret de la place San Marco
by tiftouff19
Summary: O.S Concours " Une nuit de passion à Venise ". Demetri et Alice partagent un secret né il y a vingt ans sur la Place San Marco... AH.


**OS Une nuit de passion à Venise :**** «**_**Le secret de la place San Marco»**_

**« OS Une nuit de passion à Venise**

**Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours. (**_21 ans et toutes mes dents, ou presque!_**)**

**J'ai choisi : **_Alice_

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.**

**Pour lire les autres OS, rendez-vous ICI :**** http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Une_nuit_de_passion_a_Venise_Concours_dOS/79828/ »**

**-o-0-o-**

_**/!\ Je précise qu'il y a une scène de sexe dans ce texte, **_

_**donc les âmes mineures et/ou n'aimant pas l'érotisme , vont voir ailleurs ! **_

_**(Vu qu'on a toujours pas de catégorie Rating MA sur ce site, je préfère avertir!) /!\**_

_**La scène en question est signalée par ce petit logo : /!\**_

**-o-0-o-**

**Point de vue de Demetri.**

- Oh Papa ! Regarde le stand de vêtements... On peut y aller ? Steuplaaaaît !

- Alice...

- Papa ! Je te promets solennellement que je n'achèterai rien d'inutile !

_A chaque fois qu'elle me disait cela, je savais très bien que c'était l'effet inverse qui se produirait... surtout lorsque nous flanions dans des marchés et que les vêtements étaient bradés ! _Je devais reconnaître à ma fille qu'elle savait dénicher les bonnes affaires et s'habiller en conséquence ! Du haut de ses 13 ans, elle avait un sens aiguisé pour l'esthétisme...

Mon fils Caïus, du haut de ses cinq ans, s'en fichait comme de l'An 40. Il avançait, me tenant la main, sage. Je suivais Alice du regard qui sautillait jusqu'au stand d'une femme qui... _qui ressemblait étrangement à «Elle»..._

_A Alice... _

_Alice Cullen... _

Incroyable... Elle est là... _Intacte à mes souvenirs, datant d'il y a quinze ans... Sur cette même place... _Il était là aussi. Jasper Hale. _Le dernier rempart à notre histoire... _Les souvenirs, ceux-là même que j'avais repoussé pendant des années, affluaient, comme si une vanne fermée depuis trop longtemps avait été rouverte...

Deux enfants gravitaient autour d'eux. Un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui installait des habits avec son père, une petite fille qui s'amusait avec sa poupée. _Elle est devenue maman... avec lui... _Alice s'approchait du stand, attirée par les vêtements de couleurs. _Peut-être était-ce le prénom qui donnait cette particularité ? _

- Bonjour Madame !

Alice Cullen regardait ma fille, sourcils froncés. _Ma fille me ressemblait, énormément. Avait-elle remarqué ce détail ? _

- Bonjour Mademoiselle... Je peux vous aider ?

- Je regarde ce que vous avez...

- Très bien alors ici tu as les jeans... Là les jupes... Et les hauts sont à gauches...

- Vous avez des accessoires ?

- Bien sûr ! Nous n'avons pas tous installé encore ! Jasper, Demetri, vous pouvez amener le carton rouge ?

_Demetri ? Son fils s'appelait Demetri ? _Une incroyable vague de chaleur m'emplissait. _Elle ne m'avait pas oublié... et ne m'oublierait jamais... de la même façon que ma fille s'appelait Alice... pour ne pas l'oublier. _

Je voyais ce petit gosse approcher avec son père. Ils sortaient les accessoires sur le présentoir. Alice les observait, un sourire affectueux sur le visage. _Elle avait trouvé la paix auprès de Jasper, finalement. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. _Sans se soucier le moins du monde de moi, ma fille admirait les colliers et les bagues. Ses yeux pétillaient et j'entendais Alice la conseiller.

- Disons que le collier noir passera sur la plupart de tes fringues... Le vert va exiger un habit de couleur vive, dans les tons jaunes de préférence...

Alice observait attentivement les accessoires et farfouillait dans son petit sac à main. _Elle était très raffinée comme enfant. Très attentive à ce qu'elle portait, comment elle le portait... un peu à l'instar de l'autre Alice. _Ma fille se tournait vers moi et s'approchait.

- Mon petit papa chéri... Tu pourrais me faire une petite avance sur mon argent de poche ?

Mais déjà, je ne l'écoutais plus, sentant un regard perçant sur moi.

_Alice... Elle m'avait vu. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi pétillants, sa mou délicieusement fine... A cet instant, je ne pus plus rien voir d'autre que nos souvenirs... et cette relation fantastique que nous avions vécu... ensemble... _

_**20 ans auparavant.**_

J'entrais dans la boîte select du Montocinque, bien décidé à oublier ma mésaventure avec Jane. _Elle est encore partie... Ca fait la troisième fois. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut ! _Bref ce soir, je veux m'amuser.

Je me frayais un passage jusqu'au comptoir, d'où Aro me faisait signe. Je lui serrais la main.

- Salut Aro !

- Demetri ! Qu'est-ce que j'te sers ?

- Une bière, comme d'hab' !

- Servez-moi la même chose !

Je me tournais pour voir une fille d'à peine 1m50, cheveux coupés courts, jeans taille basse et débardeur blanc, sous lequel se cachait une petite poitrine. _Charmante... _Aro nous servait nos verres et je sortais un billet.

- C'est pour moi... lançais-je.

Aro me fit un clin d'oeil et la jolie brunette faisait trinquer sa boisson contre la mienne.

- Merci...

- J'vous en prie... Je suis Demetri, et vous ?

Un léger sourire naissait sur son visage fin.

- Laissons passer un peu la soirée et je vous dirai si j'estime que vous l'avez mérité !

Elle avait son charme et son petit caractère.

- Et que dois-je faire pour que la soirée se déroule bien ?

Elle semblait réfléchir un instant.

- Commencer par m'inviter à danser, par exemple...

Je prenais une gorgée de ma bière et la reposais. J'attrapais la sienne pour la retirer de ses mains et l'entraîner sur la piste. _Dieu merci pour moi, âgé de tout juste 20 ans, mon frère Marcus m'avait entraîné en boîte de nuit dès ma majorité pratiquement tous les samedis ! _Je me plaçais face à Alice et posais mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle ondulait sur la musique rythmée, souriante.

- Tu es venue toute seule ?

- Non, avec mon frère Edward et ma meilleure amie Bella mais ils semblent trop occupés !

Elle me désignait une petite table ronde hors de la piste, sur lequel un couple enlacé s'embrassait fougueusement. Lui avait sa main posée sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de sa copine et cette dernière aggrippait ses cheveux, se rapprochant le plus possible de son corps.

- Ah oui effectivement...

Elle me souriait et passait ses bras autour de ma nuque.

- Sont bien mignons mais un peu pénibles... riait-elle.

Je reportais mon attention sur elle. Elle ne semblait pas être vexée de l'abandon de son frère. _Elle en profitait probablement. _

Du monde entrait sur la piste et nous nous serrions davantage. Une musique salsa retentissait et la chaleur m'étouffait. _Il faisait sincèrement très chaud ici ! _Alice se rapprochait de moi, son bras gauche entourant ma taille alors que le droit se posait contre mon épaule. Elle se dandinait devant moi, la sueur collant son débardeur à sa peau. _Elle est vraiment belle... belle, dynamique et souriante... _

Une heure durant, nous dansions collés serrés et que Dieu me vienne en aide mais j'avais du mal à réfréner mes ardeurs... Je posais mes mains sur ses reins et délicatement, je les faisais glisser sur ses fesses. Immédiatement, elle posait son index sur ma bouche.

- En voilà des manières jeune homme... Tu sais que si mon frère te voit, il y a de fortes probabilités qu'il vienne t'exploser ton joli petit minois...

La perspective ne m'enchantait guère, mais après tout, elle devait pouvoir faire ce qu'elle souhaitait.

- Et si t'es consentante ?

- Mais qui te dit que je le suis ?

Elle me souriait et se détachait de moi, attrapant ma main. Elle me ramenait au comptoir, où nous commandions deux nouvelles bières. Je l'observais boire. _Ses lèvres étaient si sensuelles... _

- Alors ? Je suppose que mon «écart de conduite» sur la piste me prive du bonheur de savoir ton prénom ?

Elle riait et commandait une troisième boisson.

- Je passe quand même une bonne soirée et j'ai connu des écarts de conduite moins agréables que ça... Je m'appelle Alice !

_Alice... J'appréciais beaucoup ce prénom et il lui correspondait à merveilles... _

Au fil des heures, j'en apprenais plus sur elle. _Alice Cullen._ Fille d'un médecin et d'une décoratrice d'intérieur ancienne mannequin, 20 ans, étudiante en stylisme...

- Et tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Pour toute réponse, elle attrapait ma main. _Elle avait sûrement quelqu'un, mais les choses ne se passaient probablement pas bien, un peu à l'instar de Jane et moi. _Je me retrouvais sur la piste au moment où le son changeait, pour devenir un slow. Elle se serrait contre moi et entourait ma nuque de ses bras. J'enlaçais sa taille et nous commencions à danser lentement. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant bercer par son odeur florale. Au fil des secondes, j'avais l'impression de m'abandonner à elle... _jamais je n'avais connu pareil sentiment aussi intense... _Elle relevait son visage vers moi et j'admirais ses yeux marron. Je m'immobilisais sous la force de l'étincelle dans ses prunelles. Ses doigts naviguaient calmement sur ma nuque et je frissonnais. Je sentais son corps pressé contre le mien.

Plus rien autour n'existait. Puis, lentement, je sentais sa main descendre sur mon torse, décuplant une délicieuse caresse sur mon tee-shirt. J'effleurais son dos, suivant sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins. _Envoûté. Ni plus, ni moins. _Son souffle chaud animait des sensations puissantes sur mon visage et je sentais une pression sur ma nuque. Je me penchais, soumis comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Avec la plus grande tendresse du monde, je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_Une explosion envahissait mon ventre, illuminant totalement mon corps et mon esprit. _Nos bouches se mouvaient doucement, pour un baiser comme je ne crois pas en avoir donné jusque là. J'avais besoin de plus. J'entrouvrais mes lèvres et passais ma langue sur sa bouche, pour lui demander l'accès. J'eus le bonheur de sentir ses lippes s'ouvrir et sa langue frôlait la mienne, imperceptible. Presque immédiatement, le baiser prit une tournure fougueuse et un gémissement retombait sur mes lèvres, éveillant mon désir pour elle. Elle se pressait à mon corps, me serrant plus fort, compressant mon sexe durci contre son ventre.

- Alice...

- Demetri...

Notre baiser s'intensifiait et elle ondulait contre moi, me provoquant des décharges de plaisir intenses. C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un derrière elle se raclait la gorge. Je sursautais, rouvrant les yeux sur son frère et sa petite-amie. Alice se tournait vers eux, toujours attachée à moi.

- Edward ? Bella ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Son frère paraissait furieux.

- On est venus avec toi je te signale !

Alice posait son regard sur moi, sa main gauche à plat sur mon torse. _Je les détestais pour avoir interrompu ce moment magique ! _

- Edward, Bella... Voici Demetri...

La petite brunette derrière son copain m'adressait un sourire timide et pressait la main d'Edward.

- Bonsoir...

Mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air commode.

- J'peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Alice ?

- Ca se voit, non ? Je dansais et embrassais Demetri !

- Et Jasper ?

_J'ignorais qui était Jasper, mais la déduction ne fut pas bien difficile... _Le visage d'Alice s'éteignait et elle attrapait ma main.

- Pour l'instant Jasper est...

- Chez sa mère en Australie, oui ! Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas lui faire ce que tu allais faire ! Jazz est mon ami et ce qu'il a fait n'était que...

- Tu sais très bien que ça n'est pas si simple que ça entre Jasper et moi, Edward !

- Tout de même Alice, merde ! Quatre ans que vous vous aimez... Tu peux pas tout jeter en l'air pour... une connerie putain ! Vous devez vous laisser une chance ! Vous vous aimez !

- Laisse tomber, Edward !

Le dit Edward me fixait de ses yeux vert. _Quatre ans qu'Alice est avec ce Jasper ? _La meilleure amie de ma conquête s'approchait et posait sa main sur le torse d'Edward.

- Laisse les régler ça, Edward... Ca ne nous regarde pas... Il faudra avant tout qu'ils prennent la meilleure décision pour eux, et pas juste parce que Jasper est notre ami...

Cette fille, Bella je crois, semblait plus raisonnée que son copain. _Bon, je le comprenais un peu. Si ce Jasper était son ami et Alice sa soeur... _

- On devrait rentrer je crois ! lâchait-il, d'une voix dure.

Il enlaçait sa compagne et embrassait son front, inspirant son odeur.

- Tu nous rejoins à la voiture, Alice ? demandait Bella

- J'arrive oui...

Tous deux quittèrent la piste de danse. _Je n'avais plus envie de rester. La magie était brisée. _Alice m'entraînait à l'extérieur, après avoir récupéré ses affaires dans le vestiaire. Elle se tournait vers moi et malgré tout ce que son frère venait de dire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle. _Et je la désirais encore..._

- Demetri... je suis désolée...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être... Jasper, c'est ton mec ?

Elle acquiessait et s'asseyait sur un banc installé sous un arbre, proche du parking de la boîte.

- Je sors avec Jasper depuis la Troisième. Il sait tout de moi et je sais tout de lui. C'est comme mon Alter-égo mais ces derniers temps... disons que pour faire simple, récemment j'ai découvert une lettre datée d'il y a deux mois de sa première petite-amie, avec laquelle il a toujours eu des liens très forts. Ils sont amis depuis l'enfance. La lettre était très porteuse à confusion... Je n'ai pas résisté, sachant tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. J'en ai parlé à Jasper qui a été furieux. Il me reproche mon manque de confiance en lui... mais quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait revu Maria, il n'a rien répondu.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On a passé une semaine sans se parler pratiquement. Un soir, il n'est pas rentré dormir et le lendemain, il m'a avoué qu'il avait passé la nuit avec elle... Il m'a juré qu'il avait bu et qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait... Ca m'a tellement blessé...

La souffrance transpirait sur son visage. _Combien de fois cette situation épique m'était arrivé avec Jane ? Mais Alice ne méritait pas ça ! _

- Et maintenant ?

- Je lui ai dis que j'ai besoin de temps... il a voulu prendre du recul et est parti chez sa mère en Australie...

_Il était donc parti sur un malentendu... et une erreur ! _Je passais ma main sur la joue d'Alice. Elle me touchait énormément.

- Je ne regrette pas ce baiser ce soir... murmurait-elle.

- Moi non plus ! Tu devrais te laisser aller, Alice. Et vivre. Tu y verras peut-être plus clair...

Je me penchais vers elle et nos lèvres se goûtaient lentement, comme dans la boîte de nuit. Nos corps se rapprochaient dangeureusement et nos mains reprenaient possession sur nos corps. _Je la désirais... encore et toujours... _Ma main glissait sur son débardeur, caressant sa poitrine par-dessus l'habit. Elle gémissait contre ma bouche et se reculait.

- Demetri... je suis désolée... je peux pas...

Sa main passait sur ma joue en une lente caresse.

- Alice...

- Non... Demetri... j'ignore si je fais bien ou pas de te repousser mais...

_Il fallait qu'elle vive pour elle ! Si ça se trouve, ce type la tromperait encore et elle serait blessée davantage..._

- Alice, si... je ne te ferai pas de mal... juste du bien... S'il te plaît...

Elle se relevait, fermant les yeux brièvement. _Elle tremblait._

- Ce sera uniquement le temps qui me dira si j'ai bien fait ou non de ne pas accepter ton offre... Je ne t'oublierai pas, Demetri... mais je ne peux pas... Il faut que j'y aille...

Elle déposait une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les miennes trop brièvement et s'éloignait dans la nuit jusqu'au parking.

**::..**

Les journées passèrent lentement. _Jane n'était plus revenue. _Et pourtant, chaque jour je ne cessais de penser à «Elle». _Alice Cullen... _J'ignorais si elle vivait heureuse de m'avoir rejeté, ou avec des regrets. _Je l'avais pourtant immédiatement sentie sincère dans son baiser et ses paroles... _Un mois déjà. Je ne l'avais pas recroisé en boîte. D'ailleurs, j'avais fini par ne plus y aller. _Chaque nuit je rêvais d'elle et à cette union que nous n'avions pas eu ! J'aurais su la rendre heureuse... Pour la première fois de mon existence, j'aurais voulu me dévouer à une personne. _Chaque nuit, je la serrais dans mes bras et lui faisais l'amour. Jamais je n'aurais été voir ailleurs en sa compagnie.

Les heures me devenaient insupportables. _Et si ce Jasper ne revenait jamais ? Si elle était malheureuse et regrettait son refus ? Je ne pouvais pas accepter d'être une cause de chagrin pour elle, qui m'avait tant enhivré. _Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais face à cette villa du Docteur Cullen, une lettre à la main, lettre que je connaissais par coeur pour l'avoir lu et relu, hésitant avant d'aller la lui faire transmettre.

_**«Mon amour,**_

_**Depuis ce jour où je t'ai vue pour la première fois, toutes mes pensées voluptueuses m'obsèdent et m'accaparent continuellement, vers toi, la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux. En cette soirée monotone, je rêve en secret d'amour et de grands ébats, où toi et moi, se livrerions à l'amour sans retenue et sans « je ne peux pas ».**_

_**J'imagine une pièce noire éclairée par quelques bougies. Toi, les yeux bandés. Ton divin corps nu me serait ainsi dévoilé. Une musique envoûtante, douce et envahissante, en bruit de fond. Je te prédis un amour passion, une nuit de baisers, de caresses si plaisantes à en mourir d'être aimée.**_

_**De mes gestes suaves et délicats, ton corps brûlant subit l'euphorie d'une jouissance ultime que tu maîtrises difficilement. Entre amour et passion, je dépose au creux de ton dos, mes lèvres enflammées qui errent en tes endroits les plus intimes et secrets.**_

_**Je rêve de cette nuit idéale où nous pourrions nous aimer et vivre nos désirs et plaisirs érotiques les plus fous. Je t'appartiens comme tu m'appartiens.**_

_**Depuis tu es partie et que tu t'es éloignée de moi, les jours sont devenus catastrophiques, tragiques, difficiles et pénibles à survivre. C'est comme si on me déchirait le cœur. Par moment, je préfèrerais mourir car tu es trop loin de moi.**_

_**Je ne te demande qu'une chose : « Accorde-moi cette nuit ! ». Je sais que pour toi, la décision sera difficile à prendre mais si tu acceptes, retrouves-moi à sur le parvis de la « Basilica di San Marco » à Venise dans 1 mois.**_

_**C'est à toi de décider ! Saches que je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur si tu refuses et que tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.**_

_**Avec tout mon amour…**_

_**Démétri»**_

_J'avais finalement décidé de la lui porter, parce que j'en pensais chaque ligne... _

Je sonnais à la porte de la grande villa. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années au regard bienveillant, ressemblant fortement à Alice, ouvrait la porte.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour Madame... Je suis bien chez Alice Cullen ?

- Oui... Je suis sa maman... que puis-je pour vous ?

- Vous pourriez lui remettre ceci ?

Mrs Cullen regardait l'enveloppe et acquiessait.

- Ce sera fait dès qu'elle rentrera ! Vous voulez l'attendre ? Elle ne devrait plus tarder !

- Non... je suis attendu... Merci !

Je quittais la somptueuse propriété, pour rentrer chez moi. Sur le calendrier, une simple croix rouge à la date du 19 mai dans un mois... _J'espérais tant qu'elle y serait, même si j'avais du mal à croire en ma propre audace... _

**::..**

19 Mai, 20h. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et pourtant, je n'étais pas fatigué. _Je l'attendais, depuis 10h aujourd'hui. _J'ignorais si je devais renoncer. Nous étions encore le 19 mai et je n'avais laissé aucune heure précise. _Je ne partirai qu'à minuit ! _Le temps filait, rythmé par la grosse pendule suspendue au clocher... Je désespérai de la voir franchir la foule. _Jasper avait dû rentrer probablement... c'était ça ! ou alors elle ne voulait plus de moi ! Probable... se donner à un inconnu, qui voudrait faire..._

Alice.

_... une chose pareille..._

ALICE !

Elle s'approchait, un sourire timide sur le visage. Longtemps, il n'y eut que le silence entre nous. Et puis, sans que je ne comprenne, ses lèvres accrochèrent les miennes, ses bras me ramenant contre son corps. Nos langues se trouvaient et ce fut incroyable comme en cet instant, il ne me semblait pas y avoir plus de deux mois entre la dernière fois et aujourd'hui. Je me retrouvais appuyé contre le mur derrière moi, son corps serré contre le mien.

- Alice...

- Je suis à toi pour une nuit...

Le feu m'embrasait et je ne réfléchissais pas à ses paroles bien longtemps. Difficilement, je l'entraînais vers la petite auberge à l'opposée de la place, dans laquelle j'avais réservé une chambre. _Au cas où... _

_**/!\**_

Je l'attirais dans le couloir, nos bouches scellées. Je cherchais la clé dans ma poche de jeans alors que ses lèvres attaquaient mon cou, le suçotant. Un grognement montait de mon torse et je l'entraînais dans la petite pièce, verrouillant la porte et la poussant sur le lit. Elle m'attirait à elle pour reprendre mes lèvres et je m'installais à quatre pattes au-dessus de son corps. Ses mains passaient sur ma chemise qu'elle déboutonnait avec empressement. Je goûtais sa peau, délicieusement sucrée, du bout de ma langue alors qu'elle caressait mon torse, le griffant. Son corps ondulait sous le mien alors que mes doigts prenaient connaissance de toutes ses formes. Ses mains défaisaient mon pantalon et elle glissait sa paume sur mon caleçon, caressant la bosse douloureusement agréable.

- Alice...

Je m'agenouillais vers ses cuisses et la redressais pour lui retirer son débardeur. _Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. _Je me jetais sur sa poitrine, avide d'enfin goûter ses seins qui m'avaient obsédés tant de nuits... Elle gémissait et se tortillait sous moi, sa main retrouvant mon sexe.

- Demetri... S'il te plaît... plus...

Je mordillais son mamelon alors que ma main droite glissait jusqu'à sa jupe. Je faisais descendre son vêtement et le balançais dans la pièce, la laissant en string devant moi. Mes lèvres embrassaient chaque parcelle de chair, dessinant le contour de son nombril. Ma langue traçait le contour de son sous-vêtement avant de venir lécher sa féminité par-dessus la dentelle. _Elle était tellement humide... son odeur affolait tous mes sens et dans mon caleçon, mon sexe tressautait d'impatience. _Je répétais la manoeuvre d'exciter son centre avec ma langue et Alice criait.

- OUI ! Encore...

Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir s'agiter ainsi. Je déchirais son string et lançais les lambeaux dans la chambre. Nos langues se rejoignaient et elle me poussait par les épaules. Je me retrouvais allongé sur le matelas, Alice sur moi, goûtant mon torse. Sa langue traçait chacun de mes muscles tandis que ses doigts aggrippaient mon caleçon pour le faire descendre. Sa bouche déposait un baiser sur mon extrémité et je frissonnais. Elle relevait la tête vers moi et après avoir retiré mon sous-vêtement, sa main droite caressait mon sexe du bout des doigts. Je voyais sa langue sortir timidement pour aller exciter mon gland. Une décharge électrique me parcourait, faisant sortir une goutte de mon liquide. Alice déposait un dernier baiser sur mon sexe et se redressait pour venir sucer la base de mon cou.

J'attrapais difficilement un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de chevet que j'avais déposé avant de me rendre sur la place. Elle l'attrapait et le déroulait sur mon sexe tendu. Après quoi, chaque seconde fut bénite. Elle s'empalait sur moi et me faisait buter en son centre chaud et humide. Je jouissais du plaisir physique et de sa beauté, elle qui se déhanchait si langoureusement sur moi. J'aggrippais sa taille pour l'aider et admirais ses seins bouger dans l'effort, son visage se fermer et sa tête se pencher en arrière. _Encore plus belle que tous mes rêves... _Puis, elle accélérait le mouvement, ses muscles se serrant sur mon sexe en feu. Je l'allongeais sur le matelas et la pénétrais plus fortement, m'enfonçant en elle.

Ses soupirs et gémissements m'emmenaient à mon orgasme.

- Alice... je vais...

- OUI ! ENCORE !

Je passais ma main entre nous et effectuais difficilement de petits cercles sur son clitoris. Elle se tendait et se resserrait autour de moi, criant mon prénom. J'explosais en de longs jets dans le préservatif et m'écroulais sur elle. Nos coeurs battaient très forts, l'un contre l'autre.

Sans plus de discours, la nuit s'éternisait pour nous. Je lui fis l'amour avec toutes mes forces, sachant intuitivement que cette nuit pourrait être la seule... Je m'endormais vers 5h du matin, nos corps étroitement enlacés.

_**/!\ **__(fin du lemon)_

.

Un bip et un mouvement auprès de moi me sortaient de la brume dans laquelle je me trouvais. Alice était nue, dos à moi, assise sur le rebord du matelas.

- Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est 7h du matin...

Elle se tournait vers moi et à son regard, je sus que mon intuition de cette nuit se concrétisait. _Elle ne resterait pas... _

- Demetri...

- C'est fini ?

Elle acquiessait et me tendait son portable. _Un message de Jasper._

_**«Ma place n'est pas en Australie... J'ai beau essayé, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.**_

_**Jamais je ne pourrais réparer l'erreur que j'ai fait et je comprendrais que tu sois passée à autre chose. Mais je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toujours. **_

_**Ce n'était qu'une erreur dont je ne pourrais jamais me laver, si ce n'est en essayant de réparer ton coeur blessé. **_

_**Je rentre demain, je prends le premier avion cet après-midi. Je t'aime Alice et j'espère que tu n'en doutes pas... Je suis à toi pour toujours et je serai prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra... Je t'aime.»**_

_Cet homme ne savait plus quoi faire, mais l'évidence me frappait au travers ces lignes. Il l'aime. _

- Tu l'aimes, Alice ?

Elle opinait, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

- Jasper est toute ma vie... malgré tout...

_Je savais à son regard que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Leur couple serait plus solide que la majorité des autres... _

- Alors il faut qu'il le sache...

Elle se rapprochait et déposait un baiser sur ma joue. _C'était mieux ainsi... _

- Je ne t'oublierai jamais Demetri... Mais Jasper est mon âme soeur et je ne peux pas survivre sans lui... ce qui s'est passé cette nuit...

Je posais mon index sur ses lèvres, pas prêt à entendre ce qu'elle allait me dire.

- Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit restera un secret... murmurais-je.

Nos yeux s'accrochèrent une dernière fois et nos lèvres s'effleurèrent.

- Je ne t'oublierai jamais...

- Moi non plus...

Alors, elle avait quitté la chambre, sans plus de détails. _Il n'aurait pas été utile d'en rajouter de toute façon... _Ce même soir, Jane avait toqué chez moi, ses valises pleines. _Finalement, les personnes qui se retrouvent toujours sont faites pour durer, non ? _

_**Fin du souvenir.**_

-o-0-o-

Ma fille tapotait sur mon bras.

- Papa ! Allez s'il te plaît... Ca sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire...

- Bon... d'accord...

_J'étais trop faible avec elle._

Je m'approchais du stand d'Alice et son mari. _Elle avait une alliance. _Je détournais le regard sur les vêtements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ?

Ma fille me montrait une tenue très chouette et pas trop tape à l'oeil. Je faisais un rapide calcul et tendais l'argent à la femme qui avait changé ma vie à tout jamais. _Un simple toucher m'électrisait, faisant ressurgir tout ce désir enfoui... _

- Merci monsieur !

Elle attrapait une poche et pliais les vêtements de ma fille.

- Et voilà ma jolie...

- Merci Madame !

- A bientôt !

J'osais la regarder une dernière fois. _Son regard marron me happait totalement et en une demie-seconde, je l'étreignais de toute mon âme comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire.. mais cela m'était impossible... parce que c'est un secret... _


End file.
